


Kosmo

by lookatmenow0291



Series: Love so Subtle [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmenow0291/pseuds/lookatmenow0291
Summary: Keith's space wolf teleported somewhere he shouldn't have.





	Kosmo

**Author's Note:**

> Kosmo, you cutie. I used 'k' because my Netflix told me so.

* * *

 

  
The door didn’t slide open even when Kosmo walks past the sensors. He tilts his head in confusion. Usually it would slide open. His tail wags from excitement.  
  
Maybe Keith was playing hide and seek with him. Or Shiro was hiding some treats for him. Or maybe Hunk wanted him to deliver food again.  
  
His slobber pooled on the floor I'm excitement. He walked back to the sensor but the door didn’t budge.  
  
He was about to poof himself in the room but stopped when Keith’s frowning face flash in his mind. _Maybe it’s okay_ ? Keith said not to do it during battles. Kosmo looks around to check if there were in a battle. It doesn’t seem like it. It didn’t smell like blood. It smelled a little humid though.  
  
He put his nose closer to the door and sniffed. Definitely something is off. His ears perked up when he hears a thud and a groan. It sounded like Keith. A growl escapes from Kosmo’s throat.  
  
Kosmo imagined Keith and focused on his face. Then a warm feeling went through his body before disappearing.  
  
“HOLY SHIT!” Shiro screamed.  
  
Kosmo whines when he hit his paw against Shiro’s face. _Oh no!_  He might get in trouble with Keith if he finds out he scratched Shiro. Keith doesn’t like it when Shiro gets hurt.  
  
He seemed to have landed right on top of Shiro's chest. Shiro was laying down on the bed. Kosmo likes Shiro so he licks his face in greeting. He suddenly sneezed when he tasted Shiro’s salty sweat.  
  
“Holy crap, Keith…um, what are we…” Shiro was talking but Kosmo was too busy thinking of his treat.  
  
He follows Shiro’s eyes upwards and he sees Keith looming over Shiro and him. Kosmo licks Keith’s face in greeting but was confused when he tasted Shiro’s sweat on Keith’s skin. He licks again and again. And Keith definitely tastes like Shiro.  
  
Kosmo was excited to see both of them but was disappointed when he didn’t see any treats in Shiro’s hands. He did notice that they were holding Keith’s legs. He barks asking for his treat.  
  
“Keith, we should...um.”  
  
Kosmo looks at Keith happily but he felt sad when he sees Keith’s annoyed face. Kosmo snuggled closer to Shiro’s face in comfort. He likes Shiro. Shiro always pets him. Shiro always scratches his head.  
  
“Down!” Keith commands. He knows that word, he needs to follow it or Keith will be sad. He reluctantly gets up from Shiro’s chest and jump out of the bed.  
  
He sits on floor and waited for anymore instruction.  
  
“Don’t p-pull out, Shiro. Please,” Keith whispers. Keith leans down to Shiro and put their faces together. Kosmo barks wanting to rub his nose as well. Both Shiro and Keith doesn’t look at him and continues to rub their faces together.  
  
Shiro's hand was going up and down Keith's bare back as if he was petting Keith and Kosmo can't help but to feel jealous. He wanted Shiro to pet him too.  
  
He barks louder to call their attention and this seems to work. Shiro looks at him, eyes apologetic. He stands on his feet hoping for his treat.  
  
“Kosmo’s watching,” Shiro says and he wonders if there was a problem. Did Shiro lose his treat?  
  
“J-Just, ugh. Fine. But my-“  
  
Keith groans when Shiro lifted Keith off of his lap. Keith stands at the side of the bed but he faces Shiro instead of Kosmo which makes him a little sad.  
  
His ears perk up when Keith started to make a noise that he hasn’t heard before. He was about to pounce on Keith to check if everything is okay but remembers Keith’s angry face. He waits.  
  
He couldn’t really see Shiro because Keith was blocking him but he thinks Shiro was helping Keith with something.  
  
“Almost?” Shiro asks.  
  
Keith’s hand was resting on Shiro’s shoulder and Kosmo wonders if Keith was hurt. But he was a good boy and stays seated where Keith told him to sit.  
  
“F-Faster, hurry.” Keith made the unusual sound _again_ before collapsing onto Shiro.  
  
He watches Keith put on his pants and a shirt. When he turns to Kosmo, Keith was smiling and was friendly again. Kosmo barks in happiness. “Come on, boy.” Kosmo leaps onto Keith’s open arms, they almost fall but Shiro pushes on Keith's back.  
  
"I think he wants food," Shiro was laughing. Kosmo wanted Shiro to come with them but he stays under the blanket.  
  
Keith puts him down and scratches the back of his ear. "Sorry. I have to go."  
  
Shiro waves at them. "I'll wait for you. We're not done yet."  


Kosmo barks at Shiro to say goodbye. When he catches up, Keith was holding out his hand, a piece of meat dangling between his fingers.

 

He takes the food with his teeth and barks. Keith was the best!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
